Confuse
by destitiara
Summary: Lee Sungmin yang ditinggal oleh namjachingu-nya ke luar negri. Sungmin yang masih setia menunggunya akhirnya bimbang juga karena ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan mengganti posisi namjachingu nya itu /Kyumin/wonmin/GS


Confuse

Author :: Destiara Fitriani

Cast :: Kyuhyun

Sungmin / minnie

Siwon

Ryewook / wookie

Sunny

Other cast

Warning :: gak sesuai EYD, penyusunan kalimatnya acak-acakan. Walaupun ini ff ancur tapi ini ff murni punya ku. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk COPAS my ff

I TOTALLY HATE SILENT READERS!

Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 1

"Minnie, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu menungguku" ucap seorang _namja_ tampan kepada Minnie atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Lee Sungmin. Sungmin langsung memeluk _namja_ itu dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Hiks, Minnie janji, Minnie akan selalu menunggumu" ucap Sungmin terisak. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin melarang _namja_ yang ia cintai itu pergi meninggalkannya. tapi~ itu sangat lah egois. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua keputusan namja itu

_Namja_ itu membalas pelukan Sungmin dan tersenyum walaupun hatinya sekarang sangat sakit. Sejujurnya namja itu tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Seketika air bening jatuh dari mata namja tampan itu.

"Setelah aku kembali, aku berjanji akan melamarmu " janji _namja_ itu sambil mengusap kepala minnie. Minnie tersenyum didalam pelukan _namja_ itu.

"Wonie?" panggil Sungmin manja sambil mendongkakan kepalanya keatas

"Emh?" jawab namja itu yang ternyata bernama Siwon

"_Saranghae_" ucap Sungmin sambil menangis. Melihat Sungmin menangis , siwon langsung mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_" Siwon langsung mencium kening Sungmin

"Tunggu aku".

.

.

.

.

BRUG

Seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil memukul meja dengan tangannya

"MINNIE! Sadar lah... ! jangan menungu pangeranmu itu! Aku yakin sekali kalau Siwon itu sudah melupakanmu" bentak Yeoja itu

"Wokkie _babo_! Bisa tidak bicaranya pelan-pelan dikit. Malu tuh diliatin" bisik Sungmin kepada _yeoja_ itu yang ternyata bernama wookie.

Ya benar saja sekarang orang-orang yang berada disana sedang melirik kearah Sungmin dan Wookie yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di Cafe De amore

"Habisnya kau selalu membuat aku kesal. kalau aku berada diposisi mu, aku akan melupakan Siwon dan mencari pangeran baru" ucap Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah ngelakukan hal itu itu wookie sayang. melupakan Siwon butuh seumur hidupku~~~ Aku yakin Siwon pasti kembali" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Wookie

"Minnie sayang~~~ Siwon sudah 5 tahun meninggalkanmu, padahal janjinyakan hanya 3 tahun" Ketus Wookie. memang benar, _namja_ itu hanya berjanji 3 tahun, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun dan _namja_ itu belum juga muncul

"Pasti dia masih ada urusan disana" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang tangan wookie dan sedikit meremas tangan itu. tatapan Sungmin begitu kuat seakan-akan dia yakin. sangat yakin dan percaya kalau Siwon-nya akan kembali

"Tidak mungkin, kalau dia masih mencintaimu , dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghubungimu dan mengunjungimu yah paling tidak sebulan sekali lah. Tapi mana buktinya? Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungimu" ucap Wookie dengan nada kesal

"Wookie, aku percaya dia sepenuhnya. Sudah yah, aku mau kerja dulu, pai pai" Sungmin yang tidak ingin mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu langsung pamit dan mencium pipi Wookie

"Sungmin , jangan dulu pergi, aku belum selesai bicara.. YAAA!" bentak Wookie ketika Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkannya

Orang-orang yang berada didalam cafe itu langsung melirik kearah Wookie dan Sungmin dengan tatapan 'aneh'

'Wookie babo' batin Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Cafe itu

.

.

"Minnie, sekarang giliran mu yang membuang sampah" titah salah satu pegawai restoran

"Ne" Sungmin langsung mengambil setumpukan sampah dan langsung ke belakang untuk membuangnya.

Sesampainya dibelakang, Sungmin langsung membuang sampah itu dan berniat untuk masuk lagi kedalam. Tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. ia kembali teringat ucapan wookie tadi siang

"_**kalau dia masih mencintai mu, dia pasti melakukan segala cara untuk menghubungimu dan mengunjungimu yah paling tidak sebulan sekali lah. Tapi mana buktinya? Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungimu"**_

Sungmin pov

Apa benar Siwon sudah melupakkanku? Tapi tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sekali kalau Siwon akan kembali. Tapi kata-kata Wookie tadi ada benarnya juga. Kalau Siwon masih mencintaiku, dia pasti menghubungiku walaupun hanya sebulan sekali. Tapi buktinya Siwon tidak pernah menghubungiku. Apa dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku? Aishh tidak mungkin, dia pasti akan kembali dan langsung melamarku. Aku yakin itu...

Aku langsung menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok. Lambat laun tubuhku merosot kebawah. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tiba-tiba air mataku terjatuh..

Cukup lama aku duduk disana tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu belakang, dan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahku

"Minnie ? _gwenchana_?" tanya orang itu sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku langsung mendongkakan kepalaku agar aku bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu

"Sunny? Ah aku tidak apa-apa ko heheh" jawab ku berbohong sambil menghapus kasar air mataku. Sunny langsung duduk disampingku

"kamu masih memikirkan pangeranmu itu yah?" tebak sunny yang seratus persen benar

Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, aku tidak kuat lagi untuk membendung air mataku. Lalu air mataku terjatuh satu persatu

Sunny langsung mengusap kepala ku

"cup cup Minnie, gak usah nangis" ucap sunny menenangkanku. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan menatap Sunny

"heheh ia ia. " aku langsung memalingkan wajahku kedepan.

Sunny, Dia teman kerja ku di restoran ini. hanya dia yang mengerti perasaanku. sudah hampir 2 bulan aku bekerja disini. ya, aku berkerja disalah satu restoran. sebenarnya kehidupanku tidak terlalu susah, aku berkerja hanya untuk menambah uang saku ku.

"Oya, Minnie. Aku pindah rumah.. ini alamtku yang baru" Sunny memberiku selembar kertas yang bertulisan alamat barunya.

Aku langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. eh, bukannya ini perkomplekan rumahku . jadi orang yang baru pindah di perkomlekan itu Sunny dan keluarganya?

"Aku juga tinggal dikomplek ini. kita bertetangga" ucapku sambil melirik kearah Sunny

"Jinja ? Wah bagus kalau kita bertetangga. Oya, memangnya no rumahmu berapa?" tanyanya

"20b" jawabku.

"Wah rumah kita bersebrangan dong?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangukan kepalaku

"Bagus kalau begitu, besok aku kerumahmu yah?" pintanya kepadaku

"Boleh boleh, lagipula besok kita libur"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Author pov

"_Oppa_! Ayo kita kerumah temanku. Dia rumahnya didepan rumah kita" titah Sunny sambil mengetuk ah tepatnya bukan mengetuk tetapi memukul-mukul pintu kamar _oppa_-nya

"MALESS!" ucap _namja_ itu yang masih berada didalam kamarnya

"Ah _oppa_ jahat" ucap Sunny sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar _oppa_-nya itu

"Aku tidak peduli" bentak _Namja_ yang diakui Sunny oppa-nya itu

"Ya sudah, temen aku cantik loh. Nanti jangan nyesel yah?" goda Sunny. Tapi _oppa_-nya itu tidak merespon ucapan sunnny

.

.

Tok tok tok

Sunny mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin. Sunny menjinjing ranjang yang berisi makanan makanan buatanya

tidak perlu waktu lama Sunmin sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Wah, Sunny akhirnya datang juga" sorak Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Hehehe ia. Oya ini makanan untuk Minnie, aku yang buat loh" Sunny langsung menyodorkan ranjang yang berisikan makanan itu ke Sungmin

"Makasih Sunny. Oya silahkan masuk" tawar Sungmin. Sunny pun memasuki rumah Sungmin dan langsung duduk disofa

"Minnie kamu tinggal sama siapa disini?" tanya sunny memulai percakapan

"sama _appa_ dan _eoma_. Aku anak tunggal" jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan segelas _orange juice_ kehadapan Sunny.

"Kau tinggal sama siapa?" tanya Sungmin walaupun sebenernya ia tahu kalau ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya. ya~~ hanya sekedar basa-basi saja

"Sama _oppa_ ku. _eoma_ dan _appa_ ku sedang keluar negri" Jawab sunny sambil meminum minumannya

"Oh" Sungmin hanya ber 'oh' ria. ia langsung duduk dihadapan Sunny

"Oya Minnie, main kerumahku yuk. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan _oppa_ ku." Ajak sunny sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Sunny, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Sunny yang selalu menarik tangannya

.

.

"Come in . Oya mau minum apa?" tawar sunny ketika mereka berdua sudah berada diruang tengah rumah Sunny

"Apa aja deh" jawab Sungmin sambil duduk disofa. Sungmin sempat kagum juga ketika melihat kedalam rumah ini. sangat nyaman dan mewah. kalau difikir-fikir, buat apa Sunny kerja direstoran? dia orang yang sangat mampu. ia bisa meminta apapun yang ia mau kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang _namja_ dengan angkuhnya turun menuruni tangga

"Akhirnya _oppa_ keluar juga dari kamar. _Oppa_ aku ingin memperkenalkan _oppa_ dengan temanku"

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin _imnida_" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum se manis manisnya. Bukannya menjawabnya _oppa_-nya sunny itu malah pergi keruang tv

'cih tidak sopan' batin Sungmin sambil menatap sinis namja itu

"YA! _Oppa_ tidak sopan!"bentak Sunny. Sunny langsung berjalan kearah Sungmin

"Minnie, _mianhae_. _oppa_ ku memang sikapnya seperti itu. layaknya _demon_"

_Oppa_ sunny itu langsung melempar bantal kecil yang berada disampingnya kearah sunny dengan kekuatan penuh. alhasil kepala Sunny terkena lemparan bantal. Sungmin hanya melebarkan kedua matanya. terkejut karena melihat bantal yang tiba-tiba mengenai kepalanya Sunny. hampir saja bantal itu mengenainya

"Aww.. _appo_.. Kyuhyun _babo_" ucap sunny sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

_Oppa_ Sunny yang bernama Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sunny dengan tatapan _evil_ andalannya

'berani sekali dia mengataiku. Dia juga tadi tidak memanggilku '_oppa_' ' batin Kyuhyun

Karena ditatap seperti itu, Sunny langsung berlari kearah kamarnya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

.

.

.

Malam harinya

"Minnie, _eoma_ dan _appa_ besok mau pergi ke Amerika." Ucap eo_ma_-nya Minnie yang bernama Chulie sambil mengemas pakaiannya

"Yah _Eomaa_! Nanti aku disini sama siapa?"

"Kan kau bisa menginap dirumah Wookie " ucap Chulie sambil menarik zipper kopernya

"Wookie lagi liburan sama pacarnya"

"Yasudah dirumah Sunny saja. Rumahnya kan bersebrangan"

"_What_? tidak mau, disana ada _namja_ yang gak sopan dan aneh" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah

"Itu sih terserah Minnie. Kalau Minnie tidak mau, yah terpaksa Minnie harus tinggal di sini sendiri"

"Ah _Eoma_... yasudah lah" ucap minnie sambil meninggalkan _eomanya_

Keesokan harinya

*MALAM HARI di restoran *

"Sunny, boleh tidak aku menginap dirumah mu. _eoma_ dan _appa_ ku pergi ke Amerika" pinta Sungmin kepada sunny. sebenarmya ia sangat terpaksa menginap dirumah Sunny. tapi apa boleh buat. dia takut sendirian dirumah

"Boleh kok. Tapi kau duluan saja kerumahku. Aku masih ada urusan. Pai pai Minnie" Sunny melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin

'Lah kok disuruh duluan sih? aku kan malu sama _oppa_-nya. Ish _ottokke_?' batin Sungmin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

'Yasudah lah, terpaksa aku kesana' batin Sungmin dan langsung berjalan kehalte untuk menunggu _bus_

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu rumah Sunny. Sungmin hanya diam didepan pintu rumah Sunny

Sungmin pov

Ih, sunny sudah pulang belum yah? Ah apa aku kirim _message_ aja yah.?

**TO : Sunny**

**Sunny, kau dimana? Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu.**

**SEND**

Yaampun, Sunny balasnya sangat sangat lama. Karena kaki ku sudah mulai keram, aku langsung duduk dan bersandar di tembok

Dreet dreet

Kurasa HP ku bergetar. Aku langsung membuka pesan itu

**TO : Minnie**

**Minnie, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku harus pergi ke Mokpo. Temanku sedang ada masalah. Mianhae. Kau masuk saja kedalam. Didalam ada oppa ku dan aku sudah bicara kepadanya.**

**Tenang saja Minnie, oppa ku gak akan berbuat yang macam-macam**

_MWO_? Sunny babo! Aish, _ottoke_? _Ottoke_? Aku harus bagaimana?

Sungmin pov end

Sungmin masih duduk didepan rumah Sunny. Lambat laun Sungmin tertidur disana. Beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang yang membuka pintu

"Minnie? Sedang apa dia tidur disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah ditunjukan kesiapa. Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin. cukup lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas

"Aish merepotkan saja" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi #plakk maksudnya kekamar Sunny ^0^V

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin keranjang Sunny dengan perlahan. Lalu Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimbut tebal milik Sunny

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

"Engh" Sungmin duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Hoammm, dimana aku? sepertinya ini bukan kamarku?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. sepertinya Sungmin belum sepenuhnya sadar

5 detik

"Kamar ini mirip seperti kamar Sunny"

20 detik

"Eh memang benar, ini kamarnya"

30 detik

"Eh kok aku ada disini? Bukannya aku tadi malam ada diluar yah?"

120 detik

"Apa jangan-jangan _namja_ kurang ajar itu yang membawaku kemari"

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar . Dilantai bawah, Kyuhyun sedang menonton tv. Sungmin langsung mendekat kearah Kyuhyun

"Tadi malam kau membawaku ke kamar sunny yah?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya

"_kamsahamnida_" Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin sebentar lalu menatap kelayar tv lagi

"Emh" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

'cih! tidak sopan' batin Sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang berada dikamar mandi. Dia sudah selesai mandi tapi badannya masih polos. Minnie ber pose didepan kaca yang berada didalam kamar mandi itu.

'hihihi badan ku bagus juga yah' batin Sungmin. Ketika sedang asyik berpose, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi itu

Sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu ternyata orang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi itu adalah KYUHYUN

4 detik

Mereka saling menatap

10 detik

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan. Tutup pintunya" bentak Sungmin sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi itu

"Eh kau yang salah, kenapa tidak dikunci" ucap Kyuhyun sambil pergi ke ruang tengah

Sungmin pov

Aaaa... dia? Dia? Liat tubuh ku yang polos ini. YA! Apa yang dia liat? Ah lebih baik aku berbicara sama namja kurang ajar itu.

Aku langsung memakai baju ku dan berjalan kearah _namja_ itu

Sungmin pov end

"Tadi Apa yang kau liat? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu!"

"Tidak liat apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"Bohong!" ucap minnie dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

"Ah, lagi pula apa yang mesti dilihat. Dada milikmu itu datar! tidak menarik" maki Kyuhyun. Ucapan Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat warna wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah. Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"YAAA! KYUHYUN _BABO_!" bentak Sungmin. Mendengar bentakan itu Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Karena ditatap seperti itu Sungmin langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah tapi tubuh mu sangat menggoda" goda Kyuhyun . Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepalanya keatas tepatnya kewajah Kyuhyun . sekarang tatapan membunuh itu berubah menjadi tatapan mesum

"YAK! MESUM!" Sungmin mendorong keras tubuh kyuhyun dan langsung berlari kekamar Sunny

'hahhah lucu juga dia, sungguh menggoda iman'

TBC


End file.
